Moments
by sparkle26591
Summary: Just short random moments between random characters in the Hellsing house.
1. Dammit Your Right

**Sparkle26591… Moments**

**A/N: **_'thoughts' _"speaking" (actions) who's doing what SxP

**DISCLAIMER:. I don't own Hellsing… ;; **

**Chapter 1: …Dammit, your right!**

"So whats your answer?"

"…No comment"

"Tell me, please?"

"Like I said, no comment"

"Common… don't be mean!"

"Pip, if you don't stop asking me I'll poke out your good eye!"

"Oh common Seras, we both know that there was no need to ask. It's crystal clear what you want"

"WHAT? I refuse to believe it! Why in the HELL would I want that?"

'_3…2…1…' Pip_

"Tch.. FUCK YOU! Dammit I hate it when you're right!"

"AHA! I knew it! You DO want me!" (Is doing a lame victory dance)

"…"

"So… My room or yours?"

"… Mine"


	2. Lollipops

**A/N: **Hinted AxI ; I was bored one day… and my boredom does strange things to my mind

**DISCLAIMER:. I don't own Hellsing… ;; **

**Chapter 2: Sweet Sour? Strawberry grape?**

"Sweet or sour?"

"Sour"

"Big or small?"

"Big"

"Strawberry or grape?"

"Strawberry"

"Ok, I'll go find one for you"

"If you have trouble finding one, go steal one from Captain Bernadette. I know he has a stash of them somewhere"

Moments later

"I've got one"

"Good, now take of the wrapper and stick it in here"

"Ok master… tell me exactly, why am I doing this again?"

"Because 1) Im to lazy, and 2) I felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't get one in me"

"Right then… Why did it have to be me?"

"What is this? 20 questions? Everyone else in this house is either so old they wouldn't understand, already busy or plain old lazy like me"

"But master, it's just a measly lollypop. Why couldn't you get it?"

"Because I don't want people to know I like them. Oh and by the way, you tell anyone about my lollypop obsession, and I'll shoot YOUR lollypop!"

"o.O…"


	3. MINE!

**A/N: **Ok MAJORLY OOC… But I thought this would be cute so yea… .

**DISCLAIMER:. I don't own Hellsing… ;; **

**Chapter 3: 2 Vampires and 1 Teddy**

"MINE!"

"No its MINE"

"No its has my name on it so its mine"

"I found it thrown carelessly on the ground so its mine"

"I was cleaning my room when you happened to faze in and steal it!"

"I did not"

"Well how do you explain these being in my room?" (Pulls outs a pair of yellow-orange glasses)

"I….Uh…Well… YOINK!" (Grabs teddy and runs)

"Fine, have it. I stuffed it with garlic anyways. (Evil grin)

(Alucard throws teddy back and it hits Seras in the face)

(To herself) "Haha I was only kidding!"

**A/N: I wrote this during my history class coz I was bored…**


	4. Shapes 'n' Giggles

**A/N: **This one is supposed to show Seras' more childish side

**DISCLAIMER:. I don't own Hellsing… ;; **

**Chapter 4: Shapes 'n' Giggles**

"Common"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Oh don't be mean"

"NO"

"Just one more time Walter?"

"Will you stop asking?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"Fine. But this is the last time."

(Pulls out wires and flings them into different shapes)

"Number 1: A star. Number 2: A cresent moon. Number 3: A heart…"

(Seras starts to jump up and down while giggling)

"I worry about you Seras…"

**A/N: I wrote this one in my history class as well…. History is quite boring P**


	5. Its All Fun And Games I Hope

**Moments**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! School work has been over whelming but im on my school holidays now.. should get some good chapters up. Thanks for all the reviews.. Keep reading!

**DISCLAIMER::. I don't own Hellsing… ;; **

**Chapter 5: Its all fun and games… I hope**

Stupid soldier…

"You! Soldier, Come here!"

"Yes Officer Victoria?"

"I have a new mission for you… I DARE you to go hug Alucard"

Hesitates+ "O…Kay…"

walks up to Alucard and hugs him from behind+

"What the bloody hell?!?" +turns around+

"… 30 second head start. Run. 1… 2… 30!"

soldier starts bolting for dear life with Alucard on his heel+

"Oh bother… MASTER!"

The following day the news head lines read as the following:

'**Crazy Homicidal Man In Red Chases Random Soldier'**

**A/N: **Hmm.. I don't think I wrote this one very well… I was half asleep so yeah.. Stay tuned for the next instalment of Moments! Oh yeah and if you review it will be much appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
